


Lepszy ode mnie

by Olix



Series: prompty [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football, Idk właściwie, M/M, Swearing, humorystycznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisane na prompt: louis jest najlepszym graczem piłki nożnej w swojej szkole do momentu, kiedy pojawia sie Zayn Malik... w roli mało pomocnych przyjaciół - reszta chłopców.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepszy ode mnie

**Author's Note:**

> Po prostu kontynuje przenoszenie. Lubię ten tekst.  
> Ssę tak bardzo w tytułach.

 Louis był genialny. I nie było to zwykłe zuchwalstwo, brak pokory, czy inne pogwałcenia dekalogu. Każdy, kto choć raz widział Louisa na boisku musiał przyznać, że chłopak był niesamowity. Sam zainteresowany aż za dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, więc w krótkim czasie po zostaniu kapitanem drużyny, patrzył z góry na wszystkich, łącznie na swoich kolegów z drużyny. Dziwne było to, że nikt nie miał mu tego za złe. Co więcej, pozostali zawodnicy traktowali go jak swoiste bóstwo, wzór do naśladowania i klękali przed nim na kolana. Wszystkie cheelederki, jak i  inne społeczności szkolne, muzycy, mądrale, lizusi wzdychali, gdy ten przechodził przez korytarz, a nauczyciele przymykali oko na wszelakie jego przewinienia i ubytki w wiedzy. Louis Tomlinson po prostu wyprzedzał swoimi umiejętnościami swoje pokolenie i po skończeniu szkoły spokojnie mógłby grać w najlepszych klubach piłkarskich na świecie. Jakież więc było zdziwienie, gdy do szkoły przybył nowy uczeń, który sprawnie i skutecznie detronizował króla piłki. Panie i panowie – Zayn Malik.

*~*~*

\- Louis, ciulu, nie stój tak, tylko zrób coś! – usłyszał Louis na boisku, gdy myślał, że po sprytnie poprowadzonym zagraniu, Zayn pojawił się znikąd i zgarnął mu piłkę sprzed nosa, kopiąc celnie do bramki. Grali podzieleni na dwa składy i jak to zawsze ironicznie bywa, Louis i Zayn grali przeciwko sobie. Jeśli wcześniej nigdy nie byłoby wątpliwości, kto by wygrał, tak teraz drużyna Louisa powoli ponosiła sromotną klęskę. A sam Louis o mało co nie wychodził z siebie. 

\- JEŻELI DO KURWY NĘDZY KTOŚ ZARAZ NIE ZABIERZE GO STĄD, TO JAK MATKĘ KOCHAM BĘDZIE WRACAŁ DO DOMU NA JEDNEJ NODZE!– Louis stanął na środku boiska, ani myśląc by się ruszyć. Założył ręce na piersi i wyczekiwał reakcji od strony kolegów. 

\- Leeewiss, nie drzej się tak, bo zmarszczki ci się powiększą! – usłyszał kpiący głos pochodzący zza jego pleców i niestety wiedział do kogo on należał. Zayn, podbijając piłkę, robiąc kapki i wykonując skomplikowanie wyglądające sztuczki, stanął przed Louisem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego ta cała sytuacja po prostu bawiła.

\- TO NIE SĄ ZMARSZCZKI, A POZA TYM SĄ UROCZE! I mam na imię Louis. Lou – is. Dobrze o tym wiesz, ty kretynie jeden! – wydarł się znów Louis i, myśląc że robi to dyskretnie, dotknął swoich kurzych łapek przy oczach – I ty się tak nie ciesz, pacanie, bo zaraz stracisz istotną część swojego ciała – Zayn, wciąż bawiąc się piłką, zaśmiał się głośno, odrzucając głowę w tył. 

\- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że nic mu nie zrobisz, bo za bardzo je lubisz, Lou – wymruczał zalotnie Zayn, zupełnie nie przejmując się pozostałymi członkami drużyny, którzy teraz porzucili swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia na rzecz oglądania tej całej sytuacji. Louis zaczerwienił się, bardziej ze złości niż z zawstydzenia, i zacisnął ręce w pięści, opuszczając je wzdłuż tułowia.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Malik – wywarczał Louis i podszedł do wyższego chłopaka, który nic sobie z tego nie robił. Dalej podbijał piłkę i tylko patrzył ni to rozbawionym, ni to rozczulonym wzrokiem na zachowanie swojego kolegi. Louis uniósł oskarżycielsko palec i wycelował w twarz Mulata – Jak na razie nie masz tu żadnych praw. To wciąż JA jestem tutaj górą – przerwał na chwilę, zauważając chytry uśmieszek na twarzy Zayna i zdał sobie sprawę z dwuznaczności swoich słów. Zaczerwienił się znowu, tym razem na pewno z powodu zawstydzenia – W sensie hierarchii. Takiej piramidy społecznej. Jestem twoim królem, a ty moich służącym – Gdy Louis zauważył, że Zayn wcale nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, a jego uśmiech powiększał się z każdym kolejnym słowem Louisa, ten po prostu się poddał – Ughr, nienawidzę cię, Malik – powiedział i odwrócił się do niego plecami, znów zakładając ręce na piersi. Za sobą usłyszał tylko śmiech. 

\- To naprawdę urocze Lou, że tak dbasz o tę swoja pozycję, ale chyba teraz już nadaremno – Zayn obszedł Louisa, stając naprzeciwko niego. Ten oburzony, znów obrócił się o jedną ósmą, a za nim Zayn, co poskutkowało skakaniem w kółko. Ich koledzy patrzyli na nich rozbawieni.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nadaremno”? – zainteresował się Tomlinson.

\- Och, twoi przyjaciele ci nie powiedzieli – Zayn sztucznie wywołał smutny grymas na twarzy – Wybrali mnie na kapitana. Od następnego meczu to JA tu dowodzę, złotko – powiedział i puścił oczko. 

 W Louisie zawrzało. Wolno obrócił się na pięcie w kierunku pozostałych członków drużyny, którzy udawali, ze chowają się za innymi, patrzyli na zegarek, którego nie mieli i mówili, że muszą już iść, bo zostawili żelazko na gazie, a Niall przeszedł samego siebie, próbując wdrapać się na bramkę, dzięki czemu spadł, obijając sobie tyłek. 

Louis ani myślał okazywać im litość i niewiele myśląc, podszedł do Josha i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

\- N-no, b-bo wiesz, Louis – jąkał się chłopak, ewidentnie przerażony. Ha, czyli jednak Louis wzbudzał w kimś respekt! Pokwapiło to jego ego i już z większą pewnością, posłał Joshowi mordercze spojrzenie. Ten głośno przełknął ślinę – Wiesz co, może zapytaj Aidena, to był jego pomysł – powiedział chłopak i chwycił innego kolegę za kołnierz, przyciągając go do środka konfliktu. Aiden jadł właśnie bułkę i okruszki wylatywały mu z buzi. Louis spojrzał na niego zniesmaczony. 

\- Więc, Aiden… Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał ponownie Louis.

\- Oy, Tommo, Ne udaway, że ne wesz o co choszy – Aiden przełknął zawartość swojej jamy ustnej – Sam czułeś, że coś się święci od dłuższego czasu. Dobrze wiesz, że Zayn jest lepszy, no spójrz na niego – wskazał ręka na Mulata, popisującego się przed Niallem swoimi umiejętnościami. Teraz leżał na ziemi i odbijał piłkę, wykonując masę akrobacji. Louis jęknął. Aiden wziął kolejnego gryza – Ale ne martf szę. Możesz bycz żasztępcom kapytana. Wesz, namber 2 i te sprawy – poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu i odszedł zajmując się swoją bułką. 

*~*~*

\- Louis, a może to nie jest takie złe? – powiedział któregoś dnia Harry, szkolny geniusz, przyjaciel Louisa i chłopak Liama w jednym –  Odpoczniesz trochę od tego ciągłego bycia w centrum uwagi, skupisz się bardziej na nauce. Ja ci nawet mogę pomóc

 Siedzieli na szkolnym dziedzińcu pod drzewem, Louis zajadając się swoim lunchem, Harry oparty o Liama z jego ręką przewieszoną przez ramiona i z książką w nosie i Niallem skaczącym wokół nich, próbującym złapać motyla. Liam patrzył na swojego chłopaka z oddaniem w oczach i wszechogarniającą miłością, że Louis czasami sam się sobie dziwił, że ma na tyle samokontroli, by nie zwymiotować na środku korytarza. Byli tak różni od siebie, kompletnie nic ich nie łączyło, a jednak byli dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dwóch chłopaków w bejsbolówkach z logo szkolnej drużyny, mul książkowy i fan alternatywnego rocka tworzyli najbardziej porąbaną zbieraninę w historii całej ich szkoły. Stado Sida przy nich wymiękło. 

\- Leyum, mogę bardzo proszę, trzepnąć twojego ukochanego w łeb? –zapytał Louis prawie błagalnym tonem, już przymierzając się do wstania. Payne zaśmiał się tylko i złożył pocałunek we włosach zielonookiego chłopaka. Harry potrząsnął lokatą głową i zmarszczył czoło.

\- Ja się tylko staram szukać rozwiązań i pozytywów całej tej sytuacji. Nie moja wina, że popadłeś w taki samo zachwyt, że już przestałeś starać się nawet doskonalić swoją grę, o ocenach nie wspominając – odpyskował mu Harry – A nóż ta sytuacja wyjdzie ci na dobre. Nauczy pokory, przytemperuje cię. Mama może będzie w końcu z ciebie dumna. 

Louis spojrzał na niego tak krzywo, że jeszcze chwila, a obrazy Picassa mogłyby się przy nim schować. 

\- Moja mama była dumna, gdy grałem w stanowych. Prawie tak dumna, jak twoja – Louis pokazał Harry’emu język i zamilkł na chwilę –  Ja po prostu chcę się go pozbyć! Więcej mi do szczęścia nie potrzeba. Co on sobie myśli, debil jeden – mruczał Louis, rwąc pojedyncze źdźbła trawy – Myślicie, że jak go wyrzucę z trzeciego pietra, to uznają to za próbę samobójczą? 

\- Ale czego ty od niego chcesz, Lou? – zapytał Niall z wiankiem na głowie wykonanym z podejrzanie wyglądających roślin, siadając obok przyjaciela – Zayn wydaje się być całkiem spoko. Ma fajne tatuaże, ładnie pachnie i wie, jak wiązać korki. Dla mnie jest całkiem spoko – wzruszył ramionami – I ciebie też wydaje się lubić. Chociaż okazuje ci to w nieco dziwny sposób – Niall zasępił się na chwilę, a Louis spojrzał na niego, jak na obłąkanego. 

\- Czy ciebie już do reszty bóg opuścił, Horan?! – zapytał Louis – Zayn to zło wcielone, szatan w najczystszej postaci. Jak nic przysłali go tu na moją zgubę! – lamentował Tomlinson, zamaszyście potrząsając blond kolegą, który jednak nic z tym nie robił. 

\- Lou-Lou, a czy tobie on się przypadkiem nie podoba? – zapytał Liam, na chwilę odrywając się od gorącej sesji miziania się z Harry’m. Ten był wyraźnie niepocieszony – Gadasz o nim tak namiętnie… Może to coś w stylu końskich zalotów? Wiesz jak to mówią, od nienawiści do miłości, a od piłki nożej do… No jakoś tak to szło – powiedział Liam i poprawił swoją dżinsową kamizelkę. Louis niestety nie zdążył uszkodzić swojego kolegi, bo zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje i Harry jak zawsze szybko poderwał się, ciągnąc za sobą swojego chłopaka. Louis miał nadzieje, że Liam dobrze odpłaci się za ratunek swojemu wybawcy. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie miał ochoty o tym myśleć. Nie w towarzystwie Nialla, gadającego o kłusownikach wielorybów i polach namiotowych przystosowanych specjalnie dla hipisów. Jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to Louis w ogóle wołałby o niczym nie myśleć. 

*~*~*

\- Tomlinson biegnie, wprawnie mija zawodników przeciwnej drużyny i…. A jednak piłkę znowu przejmuje Malik i punktuje! Ach ten chłopak rzeczywiście ma talent! 

 I tak cały mecz. Louis dostawał już tików nerwowych, oko mu latało, a palce zginały się niezależnie od jego woli. Niall nawet pytał się, kto nauczył go takich fajnych rzeczy i że powinien iść do cyrku z takimi umiejętnościami. Zayn Malik dzisiaj przeginał na całej linii, nie dość, że z jakąś chorą satysfakcją nosił czerwoną opaskę na lewym ramieniu, to jeszcze posyłał Louisowi buziaki przez pół boiska, mrugał do niego, albo klepał po tyłku. I to tak na oczach wszystkich! Kpił z niego przy całej szkole i przeciwnej drużynie! Louis już układał w głowie plan zemsty i bolesnych tortur.

*~*~*

 Mecz zakończył się miażdżącym zwycięstwem ich szkoły, co nie było niczym niecodziennym, czy dziwnym. Louis nie mógł przełknąć tego, że z pięciu zdobytych bramek, jego była zaledwie jedna. Cała reszta należała do Zayna i to bolało Louisa najbardziej. Jego tik nerwowy nasilał się. 

\- No, Zayn! Zajebiście dzisiaj grałeś, stary! Oby tak dalej – Josh poklepał Mulata po ramieniu w przyjacielskim geście. Nie dość, że cała drużyna wyniosła Zayna z boiska na rękach (Louis ostentacyjnie szedł z boku i wszem i wobec pokazywał swoje niezadowolenie) to teraz jeszcze w szatni, bez żadnych świadków, również mu gratulowali jakby Malik co najmniej zapewnił im wejście do stanowych. 

\- Zayn, zapewniłeś nam wejście do stanowych! – wykrzyknął Niall , za co oberwał od Louisa w głowę.

 Przez cały proces przebierania się i brania pryszniców, chłopcy winszowali nowemu kapitanowi, a Louis przedrzeźniał ich pod nosem, gdy mył głowę. Miał ochotę wziąć po prostu tę butelkę z szamponem i wsadzić temu narcyzowi do tyłka. Niestety z oczywistych zasad moralnych, nie mógł tego zrobić, więc ograniczył się do podstawienia nogi Niallowi, gdy ten wychodził spod natrysków. Blondyn wyrżnął długiego orła, ale nic nie powiedział. Jak zawsze. Louis naprawdę uważał tego dzieciaka za dziwnego. 

 Louis został pod prysznicem najdłużej. Musiał się odstresować pod tym wszystkim, co go dzisiaj spotkało. Spokojnie mył całe swoje ciało, łącznie z miejscami intymnymi, nie ograniczając się tak, jakby robił to przy kolegach. Wziął do ręki swojego penisa i przejechał dłonią parę razy w górę i w dół, nie mając w ambicji się podniecać. Ot, zwykłe dbanie o higienę. 

\- Dżizes, Lou, nie przy ludziach – usłyszał rozbawiony pomruk i natychmiast się obrócił. O nie, nienienie…

\- Serio?! Bogowie chyba naprawdę coś do mnie mają. Nie mogą mi po prostu podstawiać skórek od bananów na schodach, albo podrzucać mi pod nogi czarne, kulawe koty, tylko skazywać na twoje towarzystwo? – jęknął Louis patrząc spod strumieniu wody na Zayna – Weź już idź. Nie marnuj tlenu, bardzo cię proszę. 

\- Oj, Louis – zacmokał Zayn, powoli zbliżając się do Tomlinsona – Naprawdę sądzisz, że teraz, kiedy mamy okazję być sam na sam, tak po prostu pozwolę jej odejść? – Malik zatrzymał się jakieś pół metra od Louisa. Ten patrzył na niego wyczekująco – Chodzą po szkole słuchy, że nie jesteś zbyt bystry, czym teraz powinieneś się zainteresować, kiedy straciłeś swoją pozycję w drużynie, tak na marginesie, ale nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak głupiutki – Zayn zaśmiał się, a Louis spłonął rumieńcem. Denerwował go sposób prowadzenia rozmów przez Zayna. Zawsze czuł się przy nim, jakby umykało mu cos zabawnego, co zawsze rozśmieszało Malika. Do tego czuł się przy nim jak kretyńskie beztalencie. Spuścił głowę i na nowo odwrócił się do ściany. 

\- Lou, obraziłeś się? – zapytał Mulat już nieco poważniej, ale w jego głosie wciąż było słychać rozbawienie. Jednak Louisa zainteresowało cos innego. Chłopak brzmiał jakby… martwił się? To było dziwne. Dla pewności, Louis nic nie odpowiedział – Mały, no nie wkurzaj się już – pff. Mały. Jeszcze czego. Teraz Louis nie odezwie się jeszcze bardziej, a co – Mam błagać na kolanach o twoją uwagę? No okej, tylko później zmiana i to ty będziesz klęczał przede mną, ok? Mam dosyć tylko wyobrażania sobie tej sceny. Chcę ją zobaczyć na żywo – Zayn na nowo się roześmiał. Dla Louisa było za dużo już tego szyderstwa, więc po prostu odwrócił się i wymierzył chłopakowi policzek. Na twarzy Malika malowało się zdziwienie, lecz nie dał się zaskoczyć ponownie i złapał oba nadgarstki Louisa w swoje, znacznie większe dłonie. Mimo oczywistego przegrania tej bitwy, oczy Louisa błyszczały od zadowolenia i satysfakcji. 

\- Nienawidzę cię, Malik – wycedził przez zęby, a czarnowłosy chłopak zamiast go puścić oburzony, przyciągnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie, tak, że stykali się całą powierzchnią swoich ciał (CAŁYCH) i przeniósł swoje dłonie kolejno na kark Louisa i jego biodro. 

\- To dobrze. Będzie ciekawiej – powiedział i pochylił się, by złapać zębami dolną wargę Louisa, ciągnąc go w swoim kierunku. Tomlinson nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w  wyciągnięciu języka, by splątać go z tym należącym do Zayna i zacząć całować go tak, że letnia woda obmywająca ich ciała w momencie stała się wrzątkiem.


End file.
